


Chicken Noodle Soup

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chicken Noodle Soup, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chicken noodle soup was supposed to be a surprise, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Noodle Soup

It had started with Ryan getting the flu and then Jack got it from him, and then Geoff had caught it from one of them. That meant the Lads were left to take care of them. Thusly, the Lads had ended up in the kitchen, Gavin trying to make chicken noodle soup. He had been ‘trying’ for about an hour, and within that hour, had burned himself about five times and had to dump food twice because he had also burned it.

Michael and Ray were sat on the counter, watching Gavin fuck up over some sodas. It was honestly kind of pitiful and they would have been helping, but Gavin was being very stubborn about doing it himself.

“Gavin, you stupid fuck, stop burning yourself! I am not playing mother hen for the Gents and you!” Michael yelled, hopping down to rub some Aloe on the sixth burn for today. “If you’d let Ray and I help this would go so much faster!”

Gavin’s face scrunched up as Michael rubbed Aloe on the sore spot. “I can do it,” He said, his stubbornness refusing to subside. Jack, who was arguable the least sick of the Gents, came halfway down the stairs to look into the kitchen.

“What the hell are the three of you doing? The whole apartment smells like burnt food.”

“Nothing!” all three called out. The chicken noodle soup was supposed to be a surprise, after all.

“Just trying to make lunch. Go back to bed. You need sleep,” Ray called out to Jack, who complied without so much as a pip. He was clearly tired, being the first one to start to recover. Ryan and Geoff weren’t all that far behind him, recovery wise, but the three spent a good portion of their day sleeping the illness out of their systems. It had been a week since the Lads had been able to sleep in the bedroom and they were lucky that they all had their flu shots.

“Gavin, just let us make canned fucking soup so we can still have some damn food in this house!” Michael groaned angrily as Gavin went back to cooking. Ray chuckled, pulling Michael back over via a bunch of crazy hand motions because he was too lazy to do much else, comfortable where he was reclined against the faucet in the sink, even though it probably should be broken.

Michael grumbled, climbing up onto the counter as they watched Gavin resume cooking.

An hour, 3 more burns and another trashing of food, they brought up three bowls of soup for the sick Gents. After all, none of them needed to know it was prepared from a can anyway.


End file.
